1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example, a cylindrical rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly formed by sequentially winding a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode in a jelly roll form, a case accommodating the electrode assembly therein, and a cap assembly hermetically sealing an opening of the case.
In the electrode assembly, the positive electrode and the negative electrode include a region coated with an active material and a region on which an active material is not coated, respectively, and the positive electrode uncoated region and the negative electrode uncoated region are provided at respective ends of the electrode assembly in a widthwise direction. A negative electrode collecting plate is attached to the negative electrode uncoated region, and a positive electrode collecting plate is attached to the positive electrode uncoated region. The negative electrode collecting plate is connected with the case, and the positive electrode collecting plate is connected with the cap assembly in order to induce current to the exterior.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art Section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.